Why Beta?
by FoxesRun
Summary: "Why do I need a beta?" Hermione asked, glaring at Harry. Harry sighed, "Hermione, everyone needs a second opinion before turning their papers in." JUST KIDDING! This isn't a story. It's more of, well, a guideline. Why Beta? Why have a beta? Why am I reading this? Who am I?
1. Why Beta?

Hello, and welcome to _Why Beta?_.

Seeing as this will be a 'book' of sorts, consider this my foreword.

As an avid reader on fanfiction, notably a Harry Potter Universe reader, I have ready many different stories from many different types of authors. And the one thing that I have found to be true is that if I cannot read the first chapter without recoiling at the grammatical errors or the inexperienced voice of the writer, then I will not read the story.

On fanfiction, one thing rings true.

We all want readers.

Even if it is just one reader.

We want readers.

So now, I introduce my 'book', which is really more of a guideline.

Why Beta?

Seriously, why?

Why do writers need a beta?

What does a beta even do?

Should I be a beta?

You will find your answers here.

Hopefully.

If not, you could always use google.

* * *

Now for the table of contents:

1\. The Job of a Beta

2\. Why Have a Beta?

3\. First Step

-Universe, Characters, Plot

4\. Second Step

-Honesty, Feelings, and Communication

if my Writer is Abandoning the Story?

7\. How to Become a Beta


	2. The Job of a Beta

Chapter 1.

The Job of a Beta

This part is simple.

As a beta, your job is to help with grammatical errors, characterization, moving the plot along, and motivating your writer.

Okay, maybe a few other things also, depending on your writer.

As a Beta, you are your writer's best friend and worst critic.

They will send you many, many, _many_ drafts of their chapters as they try to figure out their story.

You will be the motivation that, hopefully, keeps their story alive until the last chapter.

You will be their second, or third, or fourth, set of eyes.

If you feel that you are out of your league, tell them that you need a second beta to help out.

Beta's stick together.

Or you should.

Let's move along.


	3. Why Have a Beta?

Chapter 2

Why Have a Beta?

This is for the writers out there.

Hello!

Okay, so you have this amazing story sitting in your mind.

You have the plot outlined.

You are ready to get started.

You write and write and write until your hands are cramping.

You go back and erase conversations, take out characters, and rearrange the plot to get the story to move forward.

And you are ready to release the story to the readers.

 _Pause_.

 _Insert doubts here._

What if my story sucks?

What if I have moved my character too far from their cannon characterizations?

Oh my gosh, that kissing scene is cringe-worthy.

What if everybody hates my story?

 _Insert Beta._

As a writer, you can't catch everything.

And here is where your beta comes in handy.

As a writer, you need to realize what your weaknesses are, and choose a beta whose strengths make up for your weaknesses.

They will help you to get from one or two pre-teen readers who have never been kissed and don't understand that first time sex encounters aren't always magical, to hundreds, maybe thousands, of readers who aren't afraid of the darkness inside the characters and give you honest feedback.

Betas will also help you take that feedback, even the negative, and learn from it.

Just think of them as an extension of yourself. Sometimes wiser, sometimes clueless, but usually always helpful.

Now, when you begin messaging betas, make sure that you ask them what their strengths are.

You don't have to choose the first beta that answers your message.

Make sure the fit is right.

Let's move on.


	4. First Step: Universe, Characters, Plot

Chapter 3

First Step: Universe, Characters, and Plot

Every writer is different.

Every beta is different.

Everybody's different!

Now that that is out of the way, let's get going.

When the beta/writer bond is being established (the writer has found a beta with the required strengths), it is important that these three topics are brought up by one of the parties, be it the writer or the beta.

Universe.

Characters.

Plot.

Most betas, that I have looked at, have multiple universes that they 'specialize' in.

Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, Hunger Games, Doctor Who, Sherlock, ect.

So the first question should be _what universe is this story set in?_

Simple enough, right?

Right.

Now within every universe, there are many characters. And everyone has different opinions of every character. What the writer sees as favorite character, the beta might see as the most hated character.

Well, maybe not most hated.

Unless we are talking about Dolores Umbridge.

As a beta, you need to do all the research you can on the characters that you will be helping mold.

Wiki them.

Read the books.

Look up multiple fan fics and learn all you can.

 _Be prepared._

WRITER AND BETA:

Be honest about your opinions of the characters, but don't let them interfere with your relationship.

Do not: straight up say that you HATE so-and-so.

Do: say, "Well they aren't one of my favorites. But if you tell me what it is about them that you like, then I will do my best to help you write your story while keeping the characterizations as cannon as possible."

Do not: yell at the top of your lungs in ALL UPPERCASE, "OH MY FREAKING GOD HE IS MY FAVORITE. HE IS MY BABY. MY FIRST BORN IS NAMED AFTER HIM. I HAVE A TATTOO OF HIM ON MY BACK. GIVE ME YOUR ADDRESS SO THAT I CAN SEND YOU THIS THREE-INCH BINDER FULL OF DRAWINGS AND MY FAVORITE FAN FICTIONS."

Do: say in a calm manner, "Yes, they are one of my favorites. I will enjoy helping you keep their characterization as close to cannon as we can."

Don't be a creep.

Last, plot.

This is a biggie.

Writers, you don't have to send your betas a five paragraph explanation.

Just give them the basic run down.

Show your beta where you want your story to end.

This way, when you can't figure out how to get your characters together, your beta will be able to help you out.

Beta+Writer=BFF


	5. Second Step

Chapter 4

Second Step: Honesty, Feelings, and Communication

Like I said in one of the previous chapters: your beta will be your best friend and your worst critic.

As a beta, honesty is important.

You need to honestly tell them when something doesn't sit right.

It doesn't help your writer if you are scared to hurt their feelings.

That being said, don't be a b*tch.

You don't need to degrade them.

 _Constructive Criticism._

It's a thing.

Do it.

Now, writers.

Feelings.

Yes, we understand that this is your story and you have a certain way that you want to tell it.

But, when your beta is giving you HONEST CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM, don't take it as a blow to your ego.

DON'T TAKE IT AS A BLOW TO YOUR EGO.

EGO.

Because, that isn't what criticism is.

Your beta is there to help.

You don't have to follow their advice, because it is just that: ADVICE.

But don't act all butt hurt because they have something to say.

Communication.

As a writer/beta, communication is important. Some might say _communication is key_.

Did your teachers ever tell you that, because mine did. Or someone older than me did. That's beside the point.

Point is, communicate.

Tell your writer when something needs to be changed.

Do not: message them "oh my gosh! loved it! best chapter yet! couldn't find anything wrong with it! you rock!"

Do not: message them "That chapter was horrible. You need to rewrite the entire thing."

Do: message them "That chapter was good, but here are some things that I think you might need to consider changing."

Do: message them "That chapter was great. I think that you can publish it as-is."

Don't be afraid to communicate.

That's what you are for, beta.


	6. What if my Writer

Chapter 5

What if my Writer is Abandoning the Story?

As a beta, one of your main jobs will be support.

Sometimes, writers get 'writers block'.

Sometimes, they just lose interest.

Sometimes, they are in a coma and/or dead and you have no idea.

Sometimes work/family/life is just too much and they need to take a step back.

So, how, as a beta, do you find out?

One easy step: _message them_.

What? _Communicate? Harass?_

Communicate: yes.

Harass: no.

Message them _one_ time.

If they don't message you back, then assume either death of writer or death of access to internet.

Now, those, I can't help you with.

But I can help you with the other things.

Writer's block?

Loss of interest?

Three sure-fire things to get your writer back in the writing mood.

Communication, re-working the story, and fan fiction.

1\. Communication

Try messaging your writer different ideas/plot lines to get the creative wheels turning again. As a beta, if you are invested in the story, then you more than likely have some scenes that you want to see happen. Feel free to send drafts to your writer.

2\. Re-working the story

You see it all the time on fanfiction: THIS STORY IS BEING REWRITTEN

It happens. And that's okay. If it helps your writer get to where they need to be, then go for it.

And last, my favorite.

3\. Fan fictions

Find similar pairings, different pairings, similar situations but different universes, and suggest them to your writer. Nothing helps get the ideas flowing as much as reading other fan fics.

Read them with your writer, dissect chapters and situations, and help them figure out how to incorporate it into their own story.

And when you do, make sure to leave an awesome review for the author!

NOTE: THIS DOES NOT MEAN PLAGIARIZE

DO NOT TAKE THE AUTHORS STORY AND CLAIM IT AS YOUR OWN

Moving on


	7. Recognition

Chapter 6

Recognition

As a beta, you love to see your name up there in the author's notes. It sends a feeling of pride shooting through your chest and a smirk appears on your face.

You've done it.

You've helped get this chapter published.

It's out there.

No errors.

People love it.

You helped.

Now let's imagine.

Your writer publishes the first chapter.

Up there in the author's note, along with the disclaimer, is their little spill about how they hope every one loves the story and please review and rate! :)

You scroll down, and, wait!

No note whatesoever of you.

WHAT THE HECK?!

Just breathe, you say, skipping the story and scrolling down to the bottom.

All you find, however, is the end of the chapter.

And here is my point.

There are 3 types of writers.

Type 1, they give you recognition automatically.

Type 2, they fail to give you recognition, you message them, and they say 'Oh my gosh! I am so sorry! I just got so caught up in publishing that I forgot! Let me change that!'. They go on to take down the chapter and add your name. Cue happy feelings.

Type 3, they fail to give you recognition, you message them, and they (1) ignore you, or (2) say that they didn't think it was that big of a deal or something like that. No changes get made to the story.

If your writer is a type 3, you can either deal with it, or leave them. It's simple really.

It just depends on what you want to do.


	8. How to Become a Beta

Chapter 7

How to Become a Beta

On fanfiction, there are 3 steps to becoming a beta.

1\. You must be a registered member for (1) month or longer.

2\. You must have published (5) stories OR entries totaling 6,000+ words.

3\. Complete the Profile and Preferences part of the beta section.

It's simple, all things considered.

One-shots aren't hard to do.

Most of you are already registered.

So, if you think that you are up to it, go sign up!

Hopefully this was a little helpful and not a total waste of your time.


End file.
